Blondie
by Foxcatcher
Summary: Rapunzel discovers that it is possible to get back the long blonde hair that she used to have. Takes place about a year after Tangled Ever After.
1. Chapter 1

With Pascal on her shoulder Rapunzel skipped around the markets of Corona looking at all of the flowers on display, jewelry for sale, and freshly baked goods. The marketplace was one of her favorite places in all of Corona to be. She loved the atmosphere, the sights and smells, not to mention Rapunzel **loves **shopping.

"Rapunzel my dear!" Exclaimed Emeline, a baker and friend of Rapunzel's. She often bought baked goods from her and the two have become close friends over the last several months.

"Hey Emeline, got anything new?"

Emeline smiled "Of course I do!" Emeline continued "So how have things been with Eugene."

"Umm, things have been alright." Said Rapunzel uncomfortably

With concern in her voice Emeline replied "Well it doesn't seem like it."

"What do you mean?" Asked Rapunzel

"Well over the past few weeks you haven't been talking about Eugene and that you just haven't been as cheerful as you usually are."

"To be completely honest things haven't been the greatest between us lately. He just hasn't been the same. He's been acting a bit mysterious lately and its making me worried."

Emeline smirked "Well I'm pretty sure that he's not cheating on you. I know Eugene and he's not that kind of guy."

Rapunzel then sighed "I know but I still want the old Eugene back. The one that was sarcastic and funny not the one I have now."

"Well I sure hope things get better between you and Eugene."

"I sure hope so." She went on "Well I gotta go. talk to you later."

As Rapunzel walked away she was immediately interrupted by an elderly woman who was short in stature, her skin was pale and wrinkled, and she had long grey hair.

With a raspy voice the old woman asked "You're the princess aren't you?"

Rapunzel smiled "Yeah that's me!"

"Well I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the baker and I know just how to fix your problems with your husband."

"And how is that?" Asked Rapunzel who was desperate to save her marriage

The old woman whispered "I think that if you had your long golden hair back your husband would be able to love you better."

Rapunzel then ran her fingers through her short brown hair and uncomfortably asked "You think Eugene doesn't like my hair?"

"I'm just saying that he would probably like the long golden hair that you used to have rather than the short brown hair that you have now."

With a frown on her face Rapunzel replied "Well I wish that there were something that I could do to get back the hair that I used to have but there's not."

The old woman interrupted "Actually there is."

This grabbed Rapunzel's attention.

The old woman went on "I make potions and I have just the right one to grow back your golden hair."

"Really!? Asked Rapunzel in shock

The old woman smiled "Yes and I can even bring back the magical powers that your hair also had."

Rapunzel was in joy "That's great when can I meet you again!?"

"Well I live in the town of Oswego. It's several miles south of Corona and you can see me at just about any time."

"And what's your name?" Asked Rapunzel as the two of them departed

"Hildegard" Answered the old woman

Meanwhile, Eugene paced across the castle's empty dining hall wondering how to end the current problems that he has been having with Rapunzel. After spending nearly an hour and not coming up with an idea he spotted Copet, a royal servant and close friend of his.

"Hey Copet can I ask you a question real quick?" Called Eugene

"Of course! You can ask me anything." Replied the young servant

"I'm in a little bit of trouble with the wife. We can't seem to be agreeing on anything and things between us have been a bit sour as of late. So, do have any suggestions on how I could try to make things better? I can't come up with anything."

"So you two can't agree on anything? Asked Copet

"Nothing. If I want to go to the theater she wants to stay in the castle. If I say the sky's blue she says its green." Eugene continued "I love my wife but she's been a bit of a pain as of late."

"Hmm, sounds like your in a pickle here." Copet scratched his chestnut colored beard and made a puzzled face "Well I bet that a romantic getaway for you and the princess would bring the two of you closer together."

Eugene's eyes lit up "That's a great idea! Thanks Copet."

Copet smiled "Always glad to help."

Eugene immediately looked out of the dining hall and locked eyes with Rapunzel who had just returned from the marketplace.

"Gotta go!" Exclaimed Eugene

She started to walk away but Eugene was able to catch up to her in the hallway.

"Hey blondie! I need to ask you a question."

With sass in her voice she replied "And what's that?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a romantic getaway?"

"A romantic getaway?" Asked the princess

"Of course! I thought that would be a lot of fun and we haven't gone on a vacation since our honeymoon."

"So we're going from barely talking to each other to going on a vacation?" Asked Rapunzel as she crossed her arms

Eugene then walked Rapunzel to the castle's lounge room, a place where they would often go to to find either relaxation.

Eugene put his hand on Rapunzel's "I know things haven't to go great between us lately but maybe going on this getaway would bring us closer so would you please just come with me. It'll be fun."

As she started to tear up Rapunzel nodded her head and hugged Eugene.

Rapunzel wiped the tears from her face and whispered "I love you."

Eugene smiled "I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel woke up the next morning to find Eugene packing up his bags as if he were leaving.

Rapunzel yawned and asked "Eugene what are you doing?"

He looked up "Oh, Good morning Rapunzel. I was packing our bags for our vacation this weekend."

"But you do know that it's Friday don't you?"

"Yes but I thought that we could leave today and get an extra day of vacation. Do you have any ideas on where to go?"

Rapunzel then got out of bed and and suggested "Do you think that maybe Oswego would be a good place to go?" Rapunzel remembered Hildegard and the fact that by seeing her she would be able get back her blonde hair

"Hmm, I don't know. I've never been there but I don't see why not go there."

"Well I here that it's a nice place to vacation." Rapunzel replied

Eugene nodded his head "Oswego sounds great to me. Why don't you pack your bags and we'll be out of here to no time."

Rapunzel wondered if it would be a good idea to tell Eugene about Hildegard but Eugene was so excited for their getaway that Rapunzel decided to keep it a secret and just tell him later.

By noon the two of them were riding in a carriage and off to Oswego and optimistic about their romantic weekend together. When they reached Oswego, a small town in a wide green valley. Rapunzel and Eugene instantly fell involve with Oswego.

Eugene held Rapunzel's hand while they walked the streets of Oswego. Knowing that their relationship was in jeopardy and that this vacation may be the only way to save it Eugene tried his very best to make Rapunzel as happy as can be.

"So Rapunzel are you wanna head to the waterfalls?" Asked Eugene as the two walked around the marketplace

Rapunzel turned to Eugene and smiled "Sure, that sounds fun."

Before leaving Rapunzel took a look around the marketplace and spotted Hildegard. Rapunzel asked Eugene to wait for a minute before heading over to see Hildegard.

Rapunzel smiled at Hildegard and approached her "Hey Hildegard I'm in a bit of a hurry right now so can you just tell me when I can meet you again later today."

Without hesitance she replied "Around 10 would be fine."

Excited about the thought of getting her blonde hair back Rapunzel responded "Sounds great!"

"I'll see you tonight, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel then returned to Eugene.

"Who was that?" Asked Eugene

"Just an old friend of mine"

Rapunzel and Eugene then made their way to the waterfalls of Oswego. They enjoyed the sights and sounds of the forest and were starting to warm up to each other for the first time in several weeks. After their first day of vacation Rapunzel and Eugene made their way back to the inn that they were staying at for the weekend.

"I am exhausted." Said Eugene as he laid down on the bed

Eugene then turned to Rapunzel who was still standing

"Rapunzel aren't you coming to bed?" Asked Eugene

"No, I'm not that tired I was just going to go back to the market for a bit."

Eugene sat up in bed "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No you're too tired. You should just stay here and get some sleep." Rapunzel insisted

Rapunzel then kissed Eugene goodbye and then left. She didn't actually have any plans on going to the market. Rapunzel was going to see Hildegard.

After leaving the inn Rapunzel made her way to Hildegard's house. There she met again with Hildegard and she took a potion which would give Rapunzel the long blonde hair that she once had.

Hildegard and Rapunzel would meet every night for the rest of the weekend and she would take the same potion.


	3. Chapter 3

By Sunday night Eugene and Rapunzel had grown so close to each other that one would have never guessed that the two of them were barely speaking to each other before the weekend. Rapunzel and Eugene went horseback riding at sunset, watched the sun rise over the mountains, and spent every moment that they could with one another.

As the two of them walked up the grassy hills of Oswego at sunset Eugene turned to Rapunzel.

"You do know why tonight's a special night don't you?" Asked Eugene as he smiled

"I sure know." Rapunzel smiled back

Rapunzel and Eugene were spending the night under the stars, something that Rapunzel had always wanted to do.

When the two of them finally reached the top of the hill the laid down together and gazed at the stars.

"Eugene, I wish that this night would never end and that we coukd stay here forever." Said Rapunzel as she rested her head on Eugene's chest

Eugene then kissed Rapunzel on cheek "I love you Rapunzel."

Despite the romance of that night Rapunzel had another thing on her mind. Tonight was her final night of seeing Hildegard and after tonight her short brown hair would turn into the golden hair that she has been longing for.

After Eugene and Rapunzel had been snuggled up together for some time Rapunzel snuck away thinking that Eugene was asleep while in reality he was actually awake. Eugene had had enough of Rapunzel sneaking off at night so he quietly followed her to Hildegard's house to see why she would leave every night.

After Rapunzel entered Hildegard's house Eugene stood outside listening to what was going on.

"Tonight's the final night." Stated Hildegard

"Can't believe this is gonna happen, you've done too much for me." Rapunzel said excitedly

Rapunzel continued "Is there any way that I can repay you?"

"Oh you don't need to repay me, I would do anything for the princess."

The voice of the old woman sounding familiar to Eugene. He continued to listen with suspicion of who Rapunzel could be seeing. After listening for another minute he realized who it was.

Before Rapunzel drank her final potion Eugene burst into the house.

"Rapunzel you have to get out of here!" Shouted Eugene

"Eugene what are you doing here?!" Exclaimed Rapunzel

Eugene gave Hildegard a look of anger as Rapunzel ran to the back of the room.

"I never thought I would see you again Flynn Ryder." Said Hildegard in a sinister tone

"Hildegard what have you been doing to my wife?!" Eugene demanded to know

"Eugene, how do you know Hildegard?" Interrupted Rapunzel in a frightened voice

Hildegard turned back to Rapunzel "Really he's your husband? I thought that you would be able to do better than him."

"Hildegard makes potions that are used to kill people. Even during the Flynn Rider days I was able to see how evil she was. And it looks like she hasn't changed."

Hildegard turned to Eugene "I would have been able to get away with the murder of the princess if she would have just had that final potion."

When Hildegard paused Eugene looked back at Rapunzel who quietly grabbed a frying pan off of Hildegard's kitchen table and was sneaking up behind her.

"Of all the thieves and bandits you would have always been my least favorite, Flynn Ryder. If I could-"

Rapunzel had just knocked out Hildegard with the frying pan. "Frying pans, who knew?" Rapunzel joked

"Rapunzel what are you doing here?" Asked Eugene with a disappointment

"I don't know. She said that if I take the potion I would get back the long blonde hair that I used to have. She seemed like someone that I could trust, but I guess that I was wrong."

As Eugene and Rapunzel walked out of the dark and dreary house Eugene to Rapunzel "Rapunzel why would you do that?" Asked Eugene as he put his hand on Rapunzel's shoulder

Rapunzel then started to tear up "I'm sorry, I just thought that you would like long blonde hair better than short brown hair."

"Rapunzel, I love you just the way you are and I would never want you to change. Now why don't we head back to the inn and pretend that this didn't happen."

Rapuznel nodded and the two immediately made their way back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Rapunzel woke to find Eugene's arm over top of her and Eugene had a grip so strong that Rapunzel couldn't escape. Rapunzel smiled and then pounded on Eugene arm playfully.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Shouted Rapunzel

Eugene then woke up with a smile on his face and kissed Rapunzel's neck. "I love you." Whispered Eugene as he ran his fingers through Rapunzel's hair

After they packed their bags Rapunzel and Eugene made their way out of Oswego and back to Corona. On the carriage ride back home Rapunzel thought about the weekend she shared with her husband. Memories of touring the colorful streets of Oswego and the evenings they spent walking through Oswego's peaceful green forests were running through Rapunzel's head.

After looking out of the carriage's window for a while Rapunzel turned to Eugene who was asleep. She moved over next to her husband, rested her head on his shoulder, and napped the rest of the way home.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviews would be helpful!


End file.
